Game Updates
This page will be kept updated with the latest changes and patch notes from Horse Haven: World Adventures. |-|Christmas 2017 (5.4.0)= December 22th (Android) *New Event: Christmas & Black Beauty 53 - Carriage Quests *New Clothing: Limited edition holiday saddles, bridles and hats *New horses: Anael Angel Horse, Gabriel Christmas & Alice *New Upgrade: Grand Stable lvl 6 *New Constellation III horse: Capricorn III *Added yearly & monthly subscription *Re-desinging of Horsepedia *Mystery Shop update: Cancer II & Gemini II |-|Yellow Rose Cup 2017 (5.3.0)= November 1st *New Event: Yellow Rose Cup *New Clothing: Limited edition race saddles, bridles *New Horses: Edie Event Horse, Mattie Event Horse & Casper Halloween *New 4 Tiers |-|V4.8.0= June 21st 2017 *New horse breed: Gypsy Vanner |-|Kentucky Derby 2017 (4.7.0)= May 3rd 2017 *New Event: Kentucky Derby *New horses: Rosy Derby Horse & Azure Derby Horse *New limited accesories and saddles *New limited derby decorations |-|V4.4.6= March 15th 2017 *New Feature: Club *New Feature: Weekly Fantasy Horses *New Buildings: 4 & 5 lvl buildings on Fantasy Island |-|Fantasy Horses & Island (4.4.0)= February 8th 2017 *New Horses: Fantasy Horses *New Village: Fantasy Island *Bug fixes. |-|V4.???= January 23rd 2017 Coming soon |-|Oktoberfest 2016 (4.1.0)= September 7th *New Event: Oktoberfest *New Buildings: German Grand Stable & Treehouse *New breed: Highland Pony *New 4 Tiers: Merens, Rocky Mountain, Hackney, Holsteiner, American Paint & Thoroughbred *New Constellation II horses: Libra II & Scorpio II |-|V4.0= August 4th *Bug fixes *??? |-|V3.9= June 22nd *Bug fixes |-|England Ranch 2016 (3.7.0)= June 6th *New Decor: English decorations *New Clothing: Limited edition hat/bridle *New Horses: Clydesdale & Shire Horses *New Village: England *New 4 Tiers: Groningen, Lusitano & Australian Brumby *New Constellation I horse: Cancer I *Bug fixes. |-|Red Rose Derby 2016 (3.6.0)= April 27 *New Event: Kentucky Derby *New Decor: Limited edition derby decorations *New Clothing: Limited edition derby hats *New 4 Tiers: Breton, Dutch Warmblood & Haflinger *New Constellation I horse: Gemini I *Bug fixes. |-|Purebreeders Society 2016 (3.5.0)= March 30 *New Feature: Purebreeders Society *New Rarity: Legendary *Introducing 4 Tiers: Quarter, Morgan and Arabian *New Constellation II horses: Aries II and Taurus II *Mystery Shop Update: Libra I and Leo I *Bug fixes |-|Chinese New Year 2016 (3.3.0)= January 27 *New Building: Mystery Shop *New Clothing: Monkey King outfit available *Bug fixes. |-|Xmas 2015 (3.2.0)= December 16 *New Steeplechase: Nordic Steeplechase *New Event: Rebuild Santa's Sleigh Events *New features: 3 new Horses breeds *Bug fixes. |-|Thanksgiving 2015 (3.1.0)= November 18th 2015 *New Event: Thanksgiving *New Pack: Thanksgiving pack *New Building: American Grand Stable |-|Yellow Rose Cup 2015 (3.0.0)= October 14th 2015 *New Event: Yellow Rose Cup *New breed: Thoroughbred |-|V2.9.0= September 22 2015 Coming soon |-|Germany (2.8.0)= August 9th 2015 *New Village Available: German Villages *New Event: Oktoberfest Event *New features: 10 new Horses breeds i.a. Black Forest, Hanoverian & Wurttemberger *New feature: Quiz Stand *New features: Fruits, Fruit Mixer, Mine and Mini Mine are available on German Village *New features: Daily quest system *Bug fixes. |-|V2.7.0= July 30 2015 *New Event: Constellation Horse Event *New Event: Breeding Event *New Feature: Calendar Reward System *New Breeds: 10 new horse breeds: 5 ponies and 5 full-grown horses i.a. Shetland Pony & Fjord *Improvement/Update: 3 more fields available on the US ranch *Improvement/Update: Game economic changes, esp. breeding related cost has been downsized. *Bug fixes. |-|V2.6.0= June 18th 2015 *New Event: Royal Race *New Event: Arabian Nights *New Breed: Arabian *New Steeplechase: Brazil *New Feature: Horse Level cap has been increased to Level 15 *New Feature: Reward wheel when leveling up your horses from Level 10 to Level 15 *New Feature: Max skill level has been increased to Level 6 *New Feature: Time limited decorations and customizations *New Feature: Train your horses in the Grand Stable *Improvement/Update: Name your village *Bug fixes |-|V2.4= May 7th 2015 *New Feature: Grand Stable *New Feature: Neighbors *Improvement/Update: Horsepedia *Improvement/Update: Community Page *Bug fixes |-|V2.3.2= March 26th 2015 *Horse Haven: World Adventures has launched worldwide on iOS and Android! Category:Game Mechanics Category:Database